


The Legacy Of My Legacies

by HopeMikaelsonIsMyWife



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonIsMyWife/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonIsMyWife
Summary: Hope Mikaelson was no stranger to surprises. Her unkillable father and uncle were killed, and her mom who promised to never leave her, did. She knows it wasn’t her mom’s fault, she just misses her so much. She knew right then and there nothing could surprise her again. Well that’s what she thought. Finding out your best friend, who you had a one night stand with is pregnant with your child was the biggest surprise of all!





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first work so please be kind. This chapter will be much shorter than every other chapter, I’m just trying to get a feel for whether or not you like it. Please leave comments for any ideas you may have. 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes 
> 
> Thank You, F.

Hope Mikaelson was no stranger to surprises. Her unkillable father and uncle were killed, and her mom who promised to never leave her, did. She knows it wasn’t her mom’s fault, she just misses her so much. She knew right then and there nothing could surprise her again. Well that’s what she thought. Finding out your best friend, who you had a one night stand with is pregnant with your child was the biggest surprise of all! I mean she is a girl, and Josie is a girl...HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?? Well let's backtrack a little, and start from where it all began. 

It was right after the Mystic Falls Pageant. Hope had just come in first, however Landon was really mad at her. All her emotions were high, and she just needed to escape. So she decided to go to her room and fall asleep. Her method to dealing with all of her problems, was just ignoring them until they went away. On her way to her room she slammed into a girl who is running down the hallway in tears.

“Omg I’m so sorry” the taller girl said, as she was getting up. 

“Hey Josie! Are you okay?”. Hope asked in a worried tone. Josie had mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and filled with tears.

“Penelope…left...me”. 

That’s all the brunette could say, before she broke down and hugged Hope as hard as she could. Hope had absolutely no idea what to do, but seeing Josie like that made her a little mad. She wasn’t sure why, but all that was on her mind at that point was making sure that her friend was okay. 

“Come on let’s go to my room and talk”. Hope just picked up Josie bridal style on her way to her room because the younger girl could not move she crying so hard. As soon as she was about to lay her down on her bed, Josie spoke up.

“Don’t think about what I’m going to do next, just go with it”. 

“What do you mea-“. 

Hope was cut off when Josie attacked her lips. It was a heated kiss like Josie was trying to prove something. After a few short moments of gathering herself, Hope returned the kiss and carefully placed Josie on the bed without breaking the kiss. After Hope got situated on top of Josie she stopped for a second, lifting her head up to look at the chocolate orbs who were staring right at her. Hearing what seemed to be a whimper from the younger girl, she chose to ignore it and speak up. 

“Are you sure Josie? I know you are in a lot of pain, and I don’t want to take advantage of you”. 

“I’ve been wanting this for a really long time. If you want to stop it’s okay Hope, but you aren’t taking advantage of me”. 

That was all the confirmation Hope needed before she put her head back down to kiss Josie again. 

That night was the first night they hooked up. The next morning Hope woke up to an empty bed, and a giant feeling of guilt in her stomach. She just slept with her best friend, and it was only going to get weirder from there.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for the support in this story. I really have no idea how long I will keep this going, but with your support it will be easy. This story takes place after 1x14, and will obviously be a little different than the actual episodes, so do not exept the storyline to stay with the t.v shows. 
> 
> Thank You, F.

It was the morning after. Hope knew she didn’t drink last night, but her head was spinning. She felt a chill on her back and that is when it hit her. She was naked...in her own bed...oh my god. She slept with Josie. She had SLEPT with Josie. The bed felt lighter, so she knew that Josie had left her. However, she didn’t want to get up yet and face her mistake. Was this a mistake? She should regret it, because Josie was hurt, and she was hurt because Landon left..Oh no. Landon. Her boyfriend. The love of her life. Fucking shit.

After an hour of laying in bed, tossing restlessly as she thought about what to do with Landon, she heard a knock on her door.

“Hope? Could you come down to my office for a minute? It’s about Landon. I’ll meet you there”. 

She felt reluctant to get up and face her boyfriend, and Doctor Saltzman, considering she slept with his daughter last night, but she got dressed and headed to his office with her head down like a kicked puppy.

“Why would he say hi to Jed, last time he did that…” That is what Hope said when she heard the voicemail Landon left saying he was going camping for a while. In her mind though she felt an overwhelming state of relief, easily outweighing the guilt that had formed a hard pit in the center of her stomach. She has a couple of days to avoid the Phoenix at all costs. The last person she wanted to see right now was Josie, so she opted to go for the other Saltzman twin instead. It had been less than 12 hours since the...incident… there was no way that Lizzie could possibly know.

“YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER.” 

Shit, she knows. She thought, feeling her throat tighten with anxiety as she swallowed down the guilt that threatened to choke her.

Well this isn’t the exact conversation she wanted to have with Lizzie in the kitchen making pie, but here goes. 

“How did Josie tell you already?” 

“Well she didn’t really tell me...more like she walked in the room this morning with a bite mark on her neck, and I had to ask what happened. After a couple minutes of pushing her buttons she caved”. 

Up until right now, Hope had completely forgotten about the accidental bite mark she left on Josie’s neck the night before. And now a pink blush covered half her face, spreading down her neck at an alarming rate. She was sure she looked like a tomato’s twin.

“Oh...well...I guess then there is no reason to lie...Yes, I slept with Josie”. 

“What about Landon?”

“I don’t know, Lizzie. I think I love him. No, I know I do, and I was hurt that night, but somewhere in the very back of my soul...I don’t think I regret what happened last night.”. 

Hope had never opened up to Lizzie this much before, but she needed a friend right now, and Lizzie was the only one available. She really had no idea what she was going to do with her boyfriend or her best friend. That relationship was probably over now though. Still Hope doesn’t regret what happened between her and Josie, and that is what was really fucking with her mind at the moment. 

“Hope, I know Josie is really, really, mad at me right now, and as much as I would like to fix our relationship, this seems more important. So what can I do to help?”  
Wow. A couple weeks ago Hope would have been surprised that those words came out of Lizzie Saltzman’s mouth, yesterday at the pageant they really bonded, and she somehow knew that she would trust the Blonde twin. Tears started to sting at the back of Hope’s eyes as she started to realize just how much she messed up. Soon she felt two strong arms wrap around her in a tight hug, and she broke down. 

“I’m so sorry Lizzie. I am so selfish, and I shouldn’t have done what I did, but now I have no idea what to do next”. 

“I think you should talk to my sister, but not right now. Just let it out now.”

Hope stayed crying in Lizzie’s arms for what felt like an eternity. In reality, it was only 20 minutes, but eventually she started to calm down and her breathing began to steady again. She let go of Lizzie and gathered herself up, ready to go face Josie. 

“Do you want me to come?”

“Thank you Lizzie, for everything, but I think I need to do this alone”. 

“Okay, I think she is in the library reading something about a merge? I’m not sure why, but she seemed determined to learn about it”. 

“Okay, I think I’m ready.”

With that, Hope walked out of the kitchen in search of finding the one person she wanted to avoid forever.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hope walked into the library a few minutes later. She was able to spot Josie pretty quickly sitting in a chair in the corner of the library with a stack of books next to her. She thought to herself if it was really worth it to go over and talk to her. The brunette looked pretty busy with all those books, maybe she should approach her later? Right as Hope was about to leave, she made eye contact with Josie. Well fuck. There was no avoiding her now. 

“Hey Hope,” the younger girl said with enthusiasm gesturing with her hand to invite Hope over. 

Josie seemed so happy and content, like she wasn’t looking at the girl she’d seen naked less than 12 hours before. Yet Hope had no choice but to walk over and start a conversation now. 

“Hey Josie, what are you reading?” Hope sat down across from her, clearly uncomfortable. The closer she got to Josie the stronger the smell was...Was that alcohol? 

“Just some books I found, it’s not important. Anyway sorry to hear about Landon leaving, that must suck. So you wanna go back to your room for a little afternoon sex?”

She sounded so casual about it, and that is when Hope realized that Josie was day drunk. Very day drunk, to be exact. Honestly she understood why Josie was acting like this, but she couldn’t just let her best friend destroy herself like this. 

“No Josie, we can’t do that again. Ever. Now c’mon, we need to have a talk about this.” And with that, she turned, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she exited the library, expecting Josie to follow.


	3. The Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triad comes and invades the school. Josie gets shot..But does it affect her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank You so much for the support in this story. I am forever grateful. Remember this story is obviously not going to follow the t.v show exactly. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and remember to leave any comments you have!
> 
> Thank You, F.

Hope Mikaelson started down the hallway of the school, scared to look back. She had expected Josie to follow her to her room, but with recent events she realized never to get your hopes up. When she reached her door, she looked back to see the younger girl following right behind her as planned. Up until this point, she had no plan of what to do when she actually got Josie into her room. She slowly unlocked her door, hands shaking, and led her friend to her bed. 

“Listen Josie, I love you so much, and you know that. But this cannot happen between you and me. I love Landon, and you are just getting over a broken heart.”

“Hope, you think I don’t know that I’m getting over a broken heart? You think I chose to drink my dad’s whiskey that he keeps locked in his desk for fun? Penelope left me alone. I’m drinking to forget. Forget that I love that selfish bitch, and to forget that I messed up the one friendship I really care about”. 

Tears were coming out of the brunettes eyes now, enough that it was clear she was about to lose it. Hope took her right hand and placed it on Josie’s lap, and took the other hand and used her finger to lift Josie’s chin up so she could meet her blue eyes with the beautiful brown ones sitting in front of her. 

“You did not ruin anything Josette. Do not ever think anything could come between us. You are my first friend, and I opened up my walls for you. I do not care that last night was a mistake to you, but I promise you, I’m not leaving anytime soon”. 

“I never said it was a mistake, Hope”. 

Josie and Hope found themselves slowly leaning in. Just then Lizzie burst through the door taking no time to acknowledge the position Hope was in with her sister. The girls jumped at the sound of the door opening, they forgot all about the fact that somehow Hope’s right hand was laced with Josie’s and they were both barely inches apart now. 

Lizzie took a second to adjust to the scene in front of her. 

“There is no time to talk about what is happening right now. Hope we need you. There's a whole group of triad guys outside right now looking for some chalice thing. They took our magic away, and….just come help. 

“Where is Doctor Saltzman?”

“I’m not sure, I think he went out to get Dorian. Either way he isn’t here, and the whole school needs you”. 

“Wow no pressure on her or anything Lizzie” Josie stood up still holding Hope’s hand and guided her and Lizzie to her dad’s office”. 

As soon as they got to Alaric’s office, the first thing on their mind was getting the school phone. 

“Where is it, he’s got to have it around here somewhere”.   
After a couple minutes of looking for the phone, and a remark about Josie’s endless pouty face, Hope found it in a cabinet. She immediately dials Doctor Saltzman. 

“Okay whoever this is get’s extra credit” 

“Its Hope, Triad’s here….Our powers are gone”. 

After a meaningless conversation with Alaric about how Hope can’t be a hero, She hangs up on him. Obviously her first choice is to go save her boyfriend who she loves. She plans to find a way to get her and everyone else’s powers back.

“Wait dad said not to do anything crazy”, Josie says trying to calm down the obviously worried redhead. 

“Me defying your dad isn’t crazy, its consistent”. 

“Well at least we know where you stand”. A tall triad man in a uniform busts through the door. He looks ready to kill anything that will get in his way. Of course Hope isn’t even slightly nervous being a big bad tribrid and all. That isn’t until he tells her about the ‘Malivore Bullets’. 

“We don’t know where the chalice is”. Josie sounded so scared in the moment, and Hope knew she would do anything to make sure Josie is ok. 

“I believe you. This is just for fun really”. 

“Eenie”

‘Meenie’

“Miney” 

“Moe”. Lizzie in front of her sister to protect her from getting shot, but at the last second Josie stepped in front of her in order to save her blonde twin. 

When Josie hit the ground everything was in slow motion. Hope could feel her heart pounding thinking the worst for her best friend. However when they were carried to the cell and Josie finally lifted her hand from the bullet wound...it was clean. There was no sign of a bullet wound at all.

“Oh my God Josie how are you okay right now?”

“I’m not sure Liz. All I felt was a bullet bounce off of me, like they don’t affect me or something. But those triad guys think i’m down for the count, so we can use that to our advantage”. 

Just then the guard watching them goes down. MG steps in holding a dart gun. 

“Need a hero”. 

He lets the girls out of their cells. The plan is that Lizzie and MG go get the school ready for battle, as Hope and Josie go try and turn off the gross blood fountain.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

After finding their way down to the secret tunnels Hope and Josie struggle to find a way to turn off the blood fountain. 

“Don’t suppose you come with an instruction manual”. Hope says in a worried tone. 

Just then a bright light is shone in the girls face. The immediate thought is that the triad guys have caught them. Hope puts a hand over Josie’s chest ready to protect her. 

“I thought I told you to wait for me”. The light dims to reveal Alaric Saltzman walking towards them. 

“In a shocking turn of events I ignored you. Save the speech okay, I paid the price”. 

“I see that what happened to your arm?”

Hope had a bullet hole through her jacket, but the bullet wound was nowhere in sight. 

“That triad guy shot at us with Malivore mud, he must have gotten me too I didn’t even feel it. I guess it doesn’t affect me”. 

“Who else got shot”

Hope and Josie just looked at each other for a moment. Hope gave Josie a small smile insinuating that she was there for her. 

‘It’s ok dad, I’m completely fine”

“YOU GOT SHOT”. 

Yes, but dad look see there is no bullet wound. I’m not sure why, but it doesn’t affect me either. 

At this point the gears in Hope’s mind were turning at an alarming rate. 

“I know why it doesn’t affect me. Malivore is made from a witch, vampire, and werewolf. When Malivore was created, the 3 species made sure that the creature could not harm any of them. That is why I am not harmed. I am a loophole.” She turned the Josie who was looking at her with a tear in her eyes like she knew what was about to happen. Hope laced their hands together and began to speak again. 

“Josie I can fix this. I can stop Malivore once and for all. I can save everybody that I care about”. 

Josie was sobbing now and the tears were falling fast down her face. Hope brought her hands up to Josie’s face wipe away the tears. 

“I always thought I was a cosmic mistake, someone who should never have been born, but after all this time I mean my purpose is finally clear. Call my aunt Freya and maybe she can tell you why you aren’t affected. I’m sorry Josie..I have to go”.

With that, Hope ran off leaving both Saltzman’s in shock.


	4. Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie find out why Josie wasn't affected..But is the answer one they wanted to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! I am so sorry for the late update. There is just some personal things I had to deal with right now, and I hope you understand. Couple of things:
> 
> -This is my first work, which means this is my first attempt at smut..well its like half smut. So please be kind. I thought writing smut would be easier, but it is not. guess having experience does absolutely nothing in this case.
> 
> -It is like PG-14 so careful
> 
> -I am sorry it is a short chapter, I have big plans though so do not worry 
> 
> -As always, I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

*Mini Time Jump*

Josie’s POV

It's been 1 month since Landon jumped into Malivore to save everyone. Hope was ready to sacrifice herself, but at the last second Landon jumped instead. I guess because he is part Malivore, that was enough to stop him. Since returning to school Hope has been more than distant. She rarely comes out of her room at all. Josie hasn’t seen her in class for weeks. The younger girl is starting to really worry. 

That is not the only thing Josie is worried about though. She has started to feel sick, like everyday. She’s constantly nauseous all the time, and just has this all around weak feeling in her body. Today Freya Mikaelson is coming up to check out why the Malivore bullets did not affect her. Josie is hoping that Hope will come just to see her aunt, but at this point it wouldn’t surprise her if she didn’t. 

It was right after classes ended for the day when her father got off the phone with Freya saying she was on her way. Josie wasn’t going to lie when she says she is a little nervous. What if there is something really wrong with her, and that is why she feels sick? Just thinking about it is making her want to throw up. She sits down on the couch in Alaric’s office and breathes slow. About 30 minutes later Freya appeared in the door of the office. 

“Hey are you ready to do this thing”? She asks looking straight at Josie with a growing smile on her face. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be I guess”. 

Josie stood up and walked over to Freya. Before she was able to ask what the plan was, Freya had other things on her mind. 

“Where is Hope?”

“I think in her room. She hasn’t really left since the incident”. 

“She needs to be here. I think I have a theory, but to test it, Hope has to be apart of this”. 

“I’ll go get her then, wait here”. Josie sounded small saying those words, like it was the worst thing to do. She knows that Hope will never hurt her, just the thought of seeing her best friend in the state that she is in made her stomach drop. 

Josie took her time walking down the hallway to Hope’s room. She didn’t know why she was scared, just that she was. When she reached the door, Josie thought about just walking away and telling Freya she tried. When Hope got home that night she wouldn’t talk to anyone. The redhead just locked her door, and put a silencing spell on it. She was like that for a week before coming out of her room only to run outside to the old mill and take her wolf form. Josie could hear the howls all through the night. 

After a moment of accepting defeat, Josie knocked lightly on the tribid’s door. She could hear rustling on the other side and soon the door was opened and she was met with puffy baby blue eyes. Even crying Hope looked beautiful. 

“Hey Josie, what are you doing here?”

“Your aunt Freya is here to figure out why I wasn’t affected by the Malivore bullets. She said that you need to come help. You know what it’s ok, i’ll just tell Freya you aren’t feeling good, I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry”.

Josie went to leave the room, but Hope grabbed her arm and turned her until she was face to face with her best friend. 

“I’ll come Josie. I’m sorry that I have been ignoring you. It just hurts so much...I miss you. I miss talking to you, and laughing with you. Please do not leave me”. 

Tears have started to form in Hope’s eyes again. Josie couldn't bear to see the girl like this, so she just pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. 

“It’s ok Hope. I will never leave you. Let's go see your family”. 

Josie took the older girl’s hand and laced it with hers as they walked down the hall to her father’s office.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later the girls reached the office. As they walked in Freya was in the center of the room with some supplies that looked like they came straight from a lab. Josie was instructed to lay on the table that was placed in the middle of the room. Josie kept her hand laced with the redhead as she reached, and laid down. 

“Okay, so first I am going to gather both you and Hope’s blood and take a look at them to see if they have anything in common. We will go from there, so just relax”. 

Freya started to chant ‘Venez sanguis’ until the bowls in front of her were filled up with both Hope’s and Josie’s blood. 

“That was all I needed. You girls can return to your rooms until I have any answer to what is happening”. 

“Josie, do you want to go to my room?’

“I would love too”. 

Josie smiled on the way out not realizing her hand was still holding Hope’s. They reached Hope’s room and sat on her bed. 

“Do you want to talk about Landon? I know that sometimes just getting it out helps”. 

“No I have been thinking about him all week, a new topic would be nice”. 

“Okay then...Do you want to talk about us?”

Josie knew this was a risky thing to ask, but she was curious. After the exchange that happened before Hope left to sacrifice herself, not to mention they almost kissed again before triad attacked, this whole thing confused Josie, and she just wanted to clarify what was happening. Hope looked into the brunettes eyes and brought her hand to cup Josie’s cheek. 

“Listen, I loved Landon with all my heart. He was my first real boyfriend, and he would do anything for me. The thing is, when i’m with you all of my problems melt away. I feel safe Josie. I really do not know how to explain it, but I want to be around you ll the time. I’m sorry if this week I made you feel like we aren’t friends. You are more than a friend to me Josie, and you always will be”. 

The girls have been slowly leaning in while Hope was talking. Josie didn’t know what to say back, so she just kissed the tribrid. To her surprise Hope returned the kiss almost immediately. It wasn’t rushed like the night they hooked up, it was slow, and sweet. Like they wanted to savor every moment of it. After a while it started to get more heated and Josie could feel Hope’s hand traveling under her shirt. Josie pulled back a little bit until she could see the dark blue eyes looking at her now. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to regret anything”. 

Hope’s eyes turned a bright yellow now. 

“I didn’t regret the first time, and I’m not going to now”. 

Josie re-attached her lips together with Hope this time wasting no time pushing her down on the bed. They broke the kiss only for a second as Josie took her shirt off and positioned herself so one thigh was between Hope’s legs and vice versa. Josie started to travel down Hope’s neck planting small kisses until finding a spot that made Hope thrust her waist upwards. This made Josie crazy, and she continued to suck leaving a bruise that healed instantly. They had a steady movement going as Josie continued to grind down on Hope listening to the sounds that the older girl made, that only inspired Josie to go faster. 

“I..need...more”, Hope said in between shaky breaths. 

Josie stopped to take Hope’s shirt off and then proceeded to leave sloppy kisses while traveling down her stomach. Before removing Hope’s pants, Josie looked up to see if any part of the older girl wanted her to stop. That is when Lizzie came barging in the door, not knocking. 

“HOP-” That was all she could say until she saw what was in front of her. Lizzie quickly turned around and covered her eyes. 

“I am so sorry, also ew. Freya needs you both in daddy’s office please. Now i’m going to puke so if you will excuse me”. With that Lizzie shut the door and left. 

“This is the second time she ruined this for us. I think it’s becoming a habit”. 

“Come on Hope let’s go”. 

The girl reluctantly got up and put their shirts back on. They walked down the hallway embarrassed exchanging longing looks at each other until they reached the office. Hope opened the door and sat on the couch, closely followed by Josie. Freya and Alaric both had worried expressions plastered on their faces, and Freya talked slow. 

“I don’t really know what to say here. Josie you have Hope’s blood in your body, and what looks to be another blood source. This one is newly formed...Kind of like a baby”. 

“What does that mean?”  
“I’m not sure..If this were a different case, I would say that you were pregnant with a tribrid, but that would be impossible right?”

Josie’s face turned a bright red and a wave of nausea hit. She didn’t know what to do, so she just ran out of the room to go throw up.


	5. The Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie finally finds out exactly what is happening to her, but the answer is not something anyone wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank You for helping me out and giving me some ideas for future chapters. One thing before we start chapter 5, I just wanted to point out that when it comes down to when life begins and stuff, please do not attack me f my views are different from yours. This chapter will deal a little bit with the idea of abortion. 
> 
> \- As always, sorry for any spelling mistakes
> 
> Thank You, F.

Hope’s POV

“What do you mean it’s like she's pregnant?”

“Well when a new life is formed they have their own blood type, and with the spell I was able to discover that the blood was created only a month before. Do you know if Josie has been with someone recently, supernatural even? She has your blood in her system, and I am not sure why, I couldn’t see that anyone else’s blood is with the new life form though. It is as if the ‘baby’ she may or may not be carrying is part yours. This is impossible though”. 

Alaric’s face was a shade of red, and he looked more confused than ever. Hope wondered if she should tell Freya about the night they shared about a month back. She thought about how Hope’s wolf instincts took over, and she bit Josie. Not hard enough to hurt her, but now that she thinks about it, the bite mark is still there. Ultimately Hope decided to talk to Josie before telling anyone. 

“I mean I don’t know if Josie has been with anyone recently. I've been in my room for a long time avoiding everyone, so you will have to ask her”. 

“Can you go find her Hope, please”, Alaric said in an almost begging tone. 

“Okay I will”.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Josie’s POV

When Freya said she might be pregnant, so many emotions went through Josie’s mind. She had to get out of there quick. After running to the bathroom to puke, she decided to go to her room and think for a while. Tears were forming on her eyelids as she walked down the hallway now. She had not been with anyone other than Hope, and Penelope but that was months ago. Josie thought about how much she wished her mom was here to help her through this. As she opened the door, she saw her twin sister sitting on the bed reading a magazine. Josie almost didn’t want to go in and confront Lizzie, knowing she would have to talk about what the blonde saw not too long ago. 

“Hey Josie, are you back from deflowering the she-devil again?”

‘Wait Hope’s a virgin?...well was a virgin.’ Josie hadn’t thought about that before and honestly she didn’t know how that made her feel. 

“Please Lizzie, can we not talk about that”. Josie was sobbing at this point, and she just wanted to cover her face with a pillow and forget what Freya said. 

“Hey what’s wrong Jo?” 

“Lizzie...I’m...Pregnant..I..Think”.

The words came out slow and Josie took a breath before each one so she could compose herself enough to actually say the sentence. After she broke down though. Lizzie put her magazine down and ran over to Josie cradling her in her arms. 

“Hey it’s ok. I got you, everything is going to be ok. shhh”. 

Everyone else is use to Lizzie being very self involved, and not caring about Josie’s feelings, however when it comes down to the hard stuff, Lizzie is the best at comforting her sister. 

The two girls stayed in that position for a while until Josie’s breathing started to regulate. 

“If you don’t want to tell me, that is okay, but who is the father?”

Josie careful lifted her head to look at Lizzie. Her sister looked so worried and it just made Josie even more sad. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t been with anyone besides Hope and Penelope”. 

“Well obviously that’s not possible, they are both girls”. 

“No shit Lizzie, you think I don’t know that?”

A quiet knock came from the door just then. It was almost too quiet to hear. 

“Go away whoever you are. We are busy here”. 

“Lizzie please let me in. It’s Hope. I know Josie is in here, we really need to talk”. 

“It’s ok Liz. I can’t avoid her forever”. 

“Fine, i’ll go find MG, but if I get back and you two are christening our room, I will burn it down”. 

“Lizzie please, I have standards”.

“You had sex with Hope AND Penelope..I’m not too sure about that”. 

Josie threw a pillow at her sister and Lizzie ran out of the room shutting the door behind her. Hope was just standing close to the door with a signature Mikaelson grin on her face. 

“What are you looking at?”

“I was just thinking about how funny it would be to do it on Lizzie’s bed. I mean her reaction would be priceless”. 

“Wow you really are a she-devil”. 

“Thanks I get it from my dad”. 

The two girls laughed, and for the first time that day, they forgot about how messed up their lives were. That did not last very long though, because Josie started to feel sick, and reality hit her. 

“I am so sick and tired of feeling this way Hope. You think someone who throws up this much would probably die, but no”. 

“It’s going to be ok Josie. We will figure this whole thing out, and remember it is your body, so if you really are pregnant, then you do not have to have this baby”. 

“I know, but I just do not understand how this could have happened. Hope I swear to you that I have been with no one besides you this last month. It just does not make any sense”. 

“Hey, my parents weren’t supposed to have me at all. I am some supernatural miracle, so we cannot rule out the probability that you could be pregnant somehow. My Aunt Freya says that my blood is in your body, and that is how you weren’t affected. I know this might sound crazy, and please do not laugh when I say this...What if it’s my baby?”

“Well obviously It would have to be yours Hope. I thought I was the only crazy one here. Thank God. What are we going to do?”

Hope walked over to Josie and brought her hands to the brunette’s cheek. 

“How about we just go make sure you are pregnant first, and then we will decide what to do. Even if somehow the universe has made it possible for two supernatural girls to have a baby, this is still your decision. If you are not ready to be a mom, then that is it, and we will move on. I will support you no matter what”.

Hope extended her hand for Josie to stand up and take it. Just like many times that day, they laced their fingers together and walked down the hallway into Alaric’s office.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hope and Josie walked into the office and looked at Freya with confident faces. 

“Aunt freya, I lied before when I told you that I did not know if Josie had hooked up with anyone. The night of the MMF Pageant, we did. I am sorry, but I had to make sure it was ok with Josie before I said anything”. 

Hope could feel a little tug as Josie pushed her closer signifying that it was ok. 

“You might want to sit down Josie and Hope”. 

Freya has taken the liberty of using Josie’s left over blood she collected to make certain if she was pregnant or not. 

“Here is what I have gathered. Josie you are definitely pregnant, and I took a DNA test using the little bit of the baby’s blood, and Hope’s blood, to concur that Hope is the other parent. I really have no idea how this has happened yet, but I will do my best to figure it out at home, and come as soon as I find something. I had my suspicions that you were pregnant before I got here, so I made you a little wolfsbane concoction that will terminate the pregnancy if you want. The baby is part wolf, so it will work. As for my niece, if Josie does end up keeping this baby, however weird and mysterious this might be, you are a parent, and I hear one rumor saying you aren’t going to step up, you will face my waith understand?”

“Yes Aunt Freya”.

Hope let go of Josie’s hand and walked over to hug her Aunt, to receive the little vial of wolfsbane before watching Freya leave. After the Powerful witch was gone, it was just Alaric and the girls. The whole dynamic of the room has changed from a little nervous to just awkward. It looked like Josie’s father wanted to yell at both of them, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. 

“Just go to your rooms please. I will call Caroline and tell her to get here as soon as she is able. Until then, please do not tell everyone you know. It will cause problems. One more thing, if you end up taking the wolfsbane, please let me know. I will give you some time off from your classes to let you recover. I love both of you, right now I am very confused, but in time I will accept that this is just my life now”. 

Hope and Josie nodded silently and started walking to their respected rooms. 

“Hey Hope, I really do not want to be alone right now. Can I come to your room?”

“Of course Jo”. 

With that they walked together into Hope’s room. Both of their lives changed forever, and a huge decision that needed to be made. Right now they decided just to get some rest, and Hope cradled Josie in her arms until they both fell asleep that night.


	6. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Fair warning I have finals so the writing this chapter is basically shit because my focus is somewhere else. I will be able to focus on the story better after school ends for the summer. As always sorry for any spelling mistakes!
> 
> -Thank You, F

When Hope woke up the next morning holding Josie in her arms, for a split second she forgot just how messed up everything was. Josie was nuzzled into Hope and she could feel the steady breath of the younger girl against her neck. Both girls had so much to think about, but in this moment silence was the only answer. A few minutes later Josie began to stir. The brunette looked up at Hope and smiled. 

“Good morning beautiful”, Hope said with a growing smile on her face. 

Josie looked absolutely perfect to Hope. Even with the mess that the morning brought to her face, it was perfect. Hope couldn’t help what she did next, because she left this sudden surge to kiss Josie, so she quickly connected their lips together before Hope had a chance to think about her actions. Josie was shocked at first but after a few moments of gathering herself she returned the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, and Hope pulled back first so she could look Josie in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry for doing that, I couldn’t help it”.

“Hey i’m not complaining, I only wished it lasted longer”.

“Maybe if your breath didn’t smell so bad it would have”. Hope only meant this as joking of course, and a smirk came across her lips. 

“Ya right my breath smells bad...wolf girl”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing”. Josie rolled out of bed and walked into Hope’s private bathroom that was attached to her room. 

“You know, i’m going to have to start sleeping over more, not having to share a bathroom with a school of acholensent girls is a huge plus”. Hope had to admit, the privacy was amazing, and her bathtub was jetted. A gasp was heard from the bathroom not a second later. 

“Oh my God! Can I take a bath. Like not right now, but fuck that’s cool. I am so very jealous now!”

Hope Got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to laugh at the shocked look Josie had on her face. 

“Ya being rich really has its perks, my children aren’t going to have to work a day in their lives I swear”. 

This was not the best time for Hope to bring up her children, and she knew that, because as soon as the words fell out of her mouth, Josie’s face grew into a frown. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, shit”. 

Josie turned her eyes away from the tub, and stepped closer to Hope. 

“It’s ok, we can’t avoid the subject forever. We have to make a choice soon on whether or not we are going to keep this baby. Yes I mean ‘we’. This is just as much your child as mine”. 

“I know, but it is your body, and I can’t force you to carry my child”. 

“So you want this baby?”

“Well i’m not saying it would be the best timing, but I never thought I would even be able to have biological kids in the first place. This could be my only chance. On the other hand, i’m almost 18 and your 16. It seems too early to have a child”. 

“Well let's make a pro’s and con’s list”.

“Are you serious Josie, this is a pregnancy we are deciding, not what to eat for lunch. 

Josie walked out of the bathroom and sat at Hope’s desk taking out a pen and paper. 

“I’m serious, come on let's do this”, 

“Ok fine”. Hope walked up to Josie and placed her hand on the back of the chair and thought about what to say. 

“Well con is that we are only teenagers, both of us have no idea what to do”.

“Ya Hope your right. This is stupid we can’t have a child. What was I even thinking keeping it”.

“Well hold on Jo, you haven’t even tried to think of a pro. This child is some kind of supernatural miracle, we cannot forget about that”. 

“Very true, not to mention we both have great support that will help us. My mom went through this whole unplanned pregnancy once and she loves me and my sister”. 

Hope hadn’t realized that her mom went through this too. She remembers Hayley telling her how at one point she was going to give up and take the wolfsbane. Then something clicked with her, and she knew Hope was supposed to be born. Hope can’t give up on this child either. Her mom would want her to have it. 

“Josie, my mom went through this, she didn’t give up, and I was born. I know it’s your body, but if I have any say in this, I want this child. I know we are young, but together we can do this”. 

Josie thought for a second and then looked up at Hope. 

“Okay”. 

“Wait that’s it. Your just going to agree with me. Josie I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to. This is a big responsibility”. 

“Hope”. Josie got up and guided Hope to sitting on the bed before continuing. 

“I know we aren’t together, and ever since that night it has been very confusing between us, but I want this child. I want our child. I know it’s going to be hard and a lot of people aren’t going to understand, but as long as we stick together it doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks. We are having a child Hope”. 

Both girls started to tear up and Hope laughed a little. 

“That is the weirdest sentence I never thought you would say”. 

“Ya well I definitely hadn’t planned on this. On the bright side at least we know he or she will be cute. I mean look at us”. 

“I can’t argue with that logic. No matter the gender it will be wrapped around my finger if they get your eyes Josie”. 

“As cute as that was, stop calling our kid an ‘it’, just doesn’t sound right”. 

“Okay we can go for baby Mikaelson until we know”. 

“Or baby Saltzman works just as fine”. 

“Ya we will see about that”. Both girls were leaning in slowly and their faces were inches apart now. Hope was the first to connect their lips together, but as soon as Josie started to join the kiss, there was a knock on the door. 

“I swear if that’s lizzie, I’m going to lose it”. 

“Girls?”

“Mom?” Josie got up and ran to the door to greet the blonde vampire. She quickly wrapped her arms around Caroline and held on tight. 

“I came as soon as your dad told me what happened. Josie i’m here now and i’m not leaving no matter what you choose to do. I’m so sorry I haven’t been here baby”. 

Hope sat on the bed and smiled at the scene unfolding in front of her. Even though she missed her mother everyday, Josie and her had more support than they needed. Maybe they would be okay after all.


	7. Telling The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie get the family together and share the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I am sorry for the long update, but finals are almost done so I should get back on track soon. I apologize for the shit writing again, but I am so exhausted from school. Some things before the chapter starts:
> 
> \- I know there is barely any angst yet, and for a couple more chapters there will be a lot of fluff, but just you wait. I got some stuff up my sleeve!
> 
> \- I know that none of this is true, but for the love of God can you guys stop commenting "None of this makes sense". "How can two girls have a baby?" Like it's FICTION so leave me aloneeee pleaseee. 
> 
> \- Also don't hesitate to comment any ideas you may have, anything helps, as long as it is nice
> 
> \- Per usual, sorry for any spelling mistakes
> 
> Thank You, F

It's been 2 days since Caroline showed up at the school. Hope and Josie haven’t told anyone what they are doing yet, and people are starting to worry. Lizzie has basically been following both of them around waiting for an answer. Alaric has been suspiciously quiet when the girls enter the same room as him. Hope thinks it's because he’s still getting used to this whole thing. It was a Saturday morning and Josie woke Hope up at 6am. 

“Hope get up please. I want to show you something”. Ever since they both decided to keep the baby, Josie has been sleeping in Hope’s room. Lizzie doesn’t mind it, because she just invites MG to stay late. It’s obvious that Lizzie is starting to grow fond of the vampire, but she refuses to admit it. 

“Josie why are you awake? Just lay back down for a couple more hours”. 

“I couldn’t sleep so I went exploring. I found something in the attic. Just come see please”. 

Hope groaned, but rolled out of bed and followed Josie to the attic of the school. As soon as they reached the top of the latter, Hope turned on the light, and saw the objects that got Josie so excited. There was 2 old cribs followed by bins of baby clothes and various toys next to them. 

“What is all this?” Hope asked looking elated. 

“I think all this was Lizzie and I’s baby stuff. I’m not sure why it is in the school, but everything still looks usable”. 

Hope walked over to the bins and picked up a little pink jumper that could fit a newborn, 

“We have to tell your parents soon. They are worried, and Lizzie is about to lose her mind”. 

“I know, but what if they don’t support me?”

“I will be here for you every second. If they do not support you, you still have me”. 

“Thanks Hope. I have an idea. Why don’t we invite my family and yours to dinner tonight and tell them together?”

“That sounds like an amazing idea Jo!”. 

With that, the girls went back downstairs to crawl into bed for a while. They didn’t fall asleep, but just enjoyed each other's presence. Around noon Hope called her Aunt Freya and told her to come for dinner with her wife Keelin, while Josie went to her dad’s office and invited him. This whole get together would happen at six that night. Hope and Josie decided to set up a dining table at the mill and clean it up. The cafeteria didn’t seem like a good idea because all of their fellow students still didn’t know about the pregnancy yet. The rest of the day was spent with the girls making sure everything was perfect at the mill.  
“Wow we really cleaned this place up. It looks amazing Hope.”

“Oh come on, all I did was move a couple of stuff, you’re the one that set everything up”. 

In the middle of the first floor was a long dining table with a white sheet over it. There were candles in the middle, and the whole scene looked straight out of a movie. They also dusted the placed, and moved any rubbish out of the way. Josie decided to string lights across the top that added to the already beautifully done mill. 

Hope had put the finishing touches on the table, while Josie hammered the last nail into the wall keeping the lights up. 

“I think everything is done Jo, and it's only four. What should we do for the rest of the time?”

“I mean I have an idea…”

Josie put down her tools and walked closer to Hope. She leaned in so close the redhead could feel her breath. 

“Let's pick out baby names”, she whispered. 

Josie took a step back with a smirk on her face. 

“Tease” Hope pulled up a chair and waited until Josie walked over and straddled the older girl’s lap. Hope placed her hands around the younger girl’s waist and Josie put her hands around the back of Hope’s neck. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little too early to pick out names? We don’t even know the gender?”

“Ya but it would be nice to get an idea of what we want.''

“Fine Josette. What were you thinking?”

“For a girl I like the name ‘Mary’. It's simple and sweet. 

“Hey that was my unofficial, official grandmothers name”. 

“So is that a yes?”

“That’s a ‘we will circle back to it’. Not to change the subject completely, but you will not be able to do this in a couple of months”. 

“Do what?”

“Sit on my lap this close to me”. The signature Mikaelson grin showed up on Hope’s face now. 

“I know. I am so not excited for the growing belly I'm inevitably going to have”. Josie took a hand off Hope’s neck to place it on her stomach. There was a bump small enough to hide, but still noticeable if Josie was wearing a crop top. 

Hope placed a hand on top of Josie’s. “Josie you will look beautiful no matter what size you are. You are growing our child in there don’t forget that”. 

“How are you so good at making me feel better?’

“It’s the Mikaelson charm”

“Oh really now? I find that hard to believe” 

“Can you just kiss me already please?” 

“I mean since you asked so nicely”

Josie leaned it and connected her lips with Hope. The kiss started out slow gradually getting heated. Hope was the first one to ask for more when she started to play with the hem of Josie’s shirt. Hope slowly slid her hands against the brunettes skin, lifting her shirt up.

“Hope we aren't alone here. Anyone could walk in.”

Hope just hummed in acknowledgment and started to place small kisses on Josie’s neck nipping at the skin once in a while. At one point she hit a nerve that made Josie’s head fall back and she moaned in response. After a minute of gathering herself, Josie pushed Hope back slightly so she could look into the ocean blue eyes. 

“Babe we have to stop. The dinner is soon and if we keep going any farther I don’t know if I could stop myself”. 

Hope smiled at the nickname Josie gave her, and thought for a second. 

“Fine, but we are picking this up later”

“Works, for me. These hormones have me all kinds of hot”. 

Josie got up from Hope’s lap and dusted herself off making sure she looked presentable for the guests about to arrive. 

“You are not making things easy when you say things like that”

“Oh come on Hope, rein it in wolf”

Hope dramatically gasped and put a hand to her chest. “I’m offended truly Josie. My heart hurts.”

“Oh I'm sorry, did I give you a boo boo Hope? Need me to kiss it all better”, Josie said in a tone only suitable for babies. 

“I mean ya, A kiss would work”. 

“Stop it Hope”

“Make me”.  
Josie rolled her eyes and knew this was going to be a long night, but a good one.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

At six on the dot Lizzie showed up to the mill with MG. 

“Lizzie why did you bring him!?” Josie asked furiously.

“It’s fine he knows. I told him a couple nights ago when he asked why you’ve been spending nights with Hope”. 

“Josie its cool. I won’t tell anyone, besides it’s not my news to tell anyway”. 

“See Jo, MG is fine”. 

“Whatever Lizzie, let’s just wait for the rest of the guests”. 

A couple minutes later Caroline and Alaric came, then Freya and Keelin. 

“Where is the baby Aunt Freya?”

“We left her at home with Vincent. She just wasn’t feeling well, but everything is fine”. 

“Oh okay. If everyone could take a seat that would be great. I really just want to share the news with all of you. Well me and Josie do”. 

Everyone sat down, with Freya and Keelin across from each other on one end, Alaric and Caroline across from each other on the other end, Lizzie and MG across from each other in the middle. Hope and Josie sat on the ends of the table (Sorry if that makes no sense). In front of them was a cooked chicken with vegetables and other sides courtesy of Josie’s amazing cooking. 

“OK so tell us girls, what is happening?” Caroline was the first to speak, but everybody nodded in agreement of what she said. 

Hope and Josie exchanged a look at eachother. Hope could see that Josie was getting nervous so she decided to speak for the both of them. 

“We hope that what I am about to tell you doesn’t affect any relationships. This was our decision and it would be nice to have any support we can get.” 

“Hope, me and Keelin will back you up in any decision you make, and I know Josie’s parents will too”. 

“Thank you Aunt Freya. As I was saying, After a long time of thinking what to do, we decided to keep the baby.”

The whole room was silent for a minute. All of the adults were just looking at each other and eventually it was Alaric that spoke first. He looked at his daughter with kind eyes and saw that Josie was struggling. 

“Baby, everything is going to be okay. We will all be here for you and Hope in the journey. I might admit at first I was skeptical about this whole thing, but then Caroline convinced me that you girls will do an amazing job at taking care of a child”.  
Caroline nodded and kept on going with the conversation, “When your dad and I first had you girls we had no idea what we were doing. I never thought I would be able to have children at all, but by a miracle I was able to care for both of you. I couldn’t imagine my life without my twins, and I just know Hope and you will do amazing. 

“At least it’s not twins”, Lizzie muffled while stuffing her face with bread. 

“Actually... I need to talk to you guys, but I wanted to wait and see what your decision was”. 

“What do you mean Aunt Freya?”

Hope and Josie looked at Freya with worried eyes. 

“Well when I found out you were pregnant Josie, I went home with the vile of blood I got from you and studied it to try and figure out how all of this happened. While I still do not have an answer, I did find something strange. The blood I collected has 3 different prints to it.”

“So what does that mean?” 

“That is the question of the year MG. I brought along a sonogram kit I bought when Keelin was pregnant, I think we should use it tonight, just so I can get a clear picture. After dinner, why don’t we all meet in Hope’s room to check it out”. 

Everyone agreed pretty quickly and decided to keep on eating with no further questions. The dinner went smoothly and everyone laughed and had a great time. At around 9pm they all decided to clean up and head to Hope’s room. Alaric made Mg and Lizzie go to theirs because they didn’t need to deal with this. Josie laid on Hope’s bed and waited for Freya to be done setting up the machine. It was big, like a typical doctor's office machine. When asked how she got it, Freya just answered with “Perks of being rich and supernatural”. 

All the adults crowded around the room, and Hope brought a chair to Josie’s side and held her hand.

“Ok so I need you to lift your shirt up a little bit, and this will be cold”. 

Josie did as she was told, and Freya placed the cooling gel on her stomach. It took a few moments, but little alien like image came up on the screen, and a tiny heartbeat was heard. 

“Oh my gosh, Hope!” Josie looked up at Hope who was mesmerized by the screen. Josie could swear there was a tear coming out of the tribrids eyes”. 

“Wow. I don’t even know what to say. Josie that’s our child”. 

Everyone in the room was smiling and looking at the screen now. 

“Hold on a second.” Freya moved the sonogram tool around Josie’s belly a little bit, and then that is when everyone heard it. A second heartbeat.


	8. The heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie find out some very surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post, but I am back now. Some people asked me if I would make a part two to this story after the baby/babies were born, and after reading this chapter, I think you will know that answer a little bit. You are so gonna hate me, but the angst has just begun hehe. 
> 
> -(I will say it every time) Sorry for any spelling mistakes
> 
> -Thank You, F

Hope’s POV 

“Oh my god, it’s twins!” Hope looked stunned and confused all in one. Her eyes were on Josie now who had the same expression on her face. 

“Wait a minute. This can’t be right?” Freya moved the sonogram tool around Josie once more, and found another heartbeat. On the machine were three very recognizable babies. All in individual sacs, meaning all fraternal. 

“Please tell me there isn’t a fourth baby somewhere, that would be ridiculous.'' Alaric looked like he wanted to scream, but decided just to ball up his fists hoping to relieve some anger. 

“No that seems to be all. I moved around the tool as much as it could go, and only three heartbeats showed up”. 

“Um, do you mind if me and Hope can have a minute alone. I love all of you, but this is a lot to handle.” 

“Sure Josie, we will be in Alaric’s office if you need anything”. Freya packed up the ultrasound machine, not forgetting to print out some pictures she had taken and give them to Josie. All the adults exited the room, leaving the two teenage girls alone. 

After a minute of silence Hope spoke up first. 

“Josie how are we supposed to raise three kids?” 

“We don’t!”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean would it be crazy to just put one up for adoption? I mean he/she would have a better life anyway, and we don’t have to tell anyone.” 

“What about our family?” 

“Ok we tell no one except the adults who knows about the three.” 

“Jo you can’t be serious right now. How would we even decided which baby isn’t going to be ours! I mean what happens if the kid is a tribrid like me and somehow finds this school later in life. What are we supposed to do then? ‘Hey sorry, we are your real parents, but decided to give you up and not your siblings”. Don’t you think the universe gave us three kids for a reason?”

“Honestly, I think it was the universe's way of avoiding another Gemini merge, Hope. Do you really think we can do this? Raise three kids as teenagers?”

“No, not really.” 

“Okay then. It’s settled. Baby #3 will be given up for adoption.” 

Hope still thought this idea of giving up one of their children was a little absurd, but on the other hand so was raising three children. The girls walked down to Alaric’s office and told the adults what their plan was. Surprisingly it was easy to convince them. Hope guesses it was because everyone else thought raising triplets was going to be too hard. The night ended with Josie back in Hope’s bed as usual. Both girls exhausted from today’s events, and nervous about the future.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Josie’s POV

Josie woke up first today. She didn’t feel good as usual, but decided just to stay in bed for a while until Hope woke up. Josie was laying on her back with her arms behind her head staring at the ceiling. A sort of calm was swirling around in her stomach even though the night before she found out about the triplets. Josie realized pretty quickly that Hope’s presence always makes her calm. She didn’t know what they were, but she figured now wasn’t the best time to DTR.

A few minutes silence later, and Josie found a hand draped over her stomach. Hope had turned herself so she could wrap her arm around Josie, and nuzzled into her neck. 

“Good morning baby mama.” Hope said in a quiet and tired voice. 

“Oh god, please never call me that again Hope. It makes me sound so slutty.” 

“Okay fine. It was a little funny though, you can’t lie”. 

“Ya ya whatever.”

“Anyway..” Hope started as she sat up and rubbed the forming baby belly Josie had. 

“How’s the little ones doing? Causing any trouble? I assume so, because no normal person is up at this hour.” 

“ Hope it’s 10am.” 

“I stand by my previous statement.” 

“Hope, can I ask you a serious question for a second?”

Josie decided she didn’t want to wait until later to find out what this thing between Hope and her were. Hope removed her hand from Josie’s stomach, and kind of pivoted herself so she could face Josie more. 

“Ya ask anything. What’s wrong?” 

Hope’s facial expression changed to a sort of frown, Josie could tell she was truly worried for the girl. 

“Hope, what are we? I know this isn’t the best time to bring up our relationship, but I just want to know if we are going to continue to be friends, or more than that.”

“Josie, I’m not sure. All I know is that when I am with you, I get butterflies, like the first time I kissed Landon. All I want to do is to protect you and our children from anything that will harm you. When we kiss, it’s so natural to me, like this was meant to be. I know you are still nursing a wounded soul, but if you will have me, I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Josie looked at Hope will optimistic eyes. For the first time in a couple of weeks, something good was happening. All the brunette could think about is how her and her crush of many years was going to be a real family. Josie could picture the two of them holding their children, and being in love. That might seem a little fast, but she knew Hope was the love of her life since age 13. 

“Hope I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Hope then leaned in with a huge smile on her face, and kissed Josie with as much passion as the first they first hooked up. It didn’t take long for things to move fast, but like usual it was ruined before anything could happen. Hope had been kissing Josie’s neck when the younger girl made a sort of yelping sound.

“Ouch!”

“Jo are you okay?” Hope immediately moved back to look at her new girlfriend in the eyes. 

“Something is wrong with the babies, I know it. It’s like something is kickin….ouch! Hope we need to call the hospital now!”

Hope couldn’t help but burst into laughter at what seemed to be an emergency to Josie. 

“Babe, I think those are kicks. The babies are kicking, nothing is wrong. Here let me feel.”\

Hope placed her hand over Josie’s stomach and waiting until a little nudge hit her hand. Then came another one, and another. 

“See I told you, there is nothing to worry about. This is good news, take my hand and feel what I mean”. 

Now Josie’s hand was moved on her stomach and she felt the little kicks of her children. 

“Oh my god Hope, this is amazing. This also really hurts, and I need all three of you to stop right now.”

The kicking stopped then. 

“Wow Josie, I think they just listened to you.”

“I’ve got this ‘mom’ thing down pretty quickly.”

Josie giggled and soon both girls were laughing and smiling. After a couple more minutes of sitting in bed, the girls decided that tomorrow they would sit all of their friends down and tell them the news. They had a hard road ahead of them, but it only seemed to be going up from there. What they didn’t know is that someone was driving in a cab on her way to the school to put a dent in their happiness.


	9. Readers choice!

Hello everyone!! I know so many are mad at me right now for the previous chapter, but don’t worry guys, everything will fall into place eventually!

Anyway, I was thinking, since many of you helped me pick out the genders for the babies, why not let you guys pick out the names also. 

Comment down below some boy and girl name ideas please!! 

New chapter will be up soon! 

-Thank You, F


	10. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! Thank You so much for barring with me as I took years to post this. I decided to give you guys a little gift for being so patient so ;)   
> \- I will be posting more often now I promise. Also thanks for the name ideas! I have decided everything so stay tuned. 
> 
> \- A lot of you were mad about baby #3 but just wait guys. 
> 
> \- Sorry for any spelling mistakes pr usual
> 
> \- Thank you, F

“Wait are you serious? Like how does that even happen?”

“Yeah guys this whole thing seems a little unrealistic. I mean if you’re pranking us it’s not funny anymore”. 

Hope and Josie sat down their two remaining friends to tell them the news in the cafeteria. It was after classes had gotten out, so there wasn’t anyone there. Landon and Rafael took it just as they expected them to. Landon immediately started to question the girls, and soon realized they weren’t joking.

“Oh my God, Raf I think they’re actually serious. Look neither of them are laughing or smiling”. 

“Lan this whole thing is crazy, but I guess after everything we can’t be that surprised”. 

“So are you guys keeping the baby?”

“Actually It’s babies”, Hope said cautiously. 

“Oh my God! Twins?” Landon got up from his chair and started to pace around the room. This whole situation was a lot to take in for him, and he was starting to become nervous. 

“Actually…” Josie started. Then she stopped and looked at Hope. She thought about how they decided not to tell anybody about the third baby, and backtracted to restate her sentence. 

“Yes, it is twins. Now me and Hope have to go see her Aunt Freya, I am sorry to drop this news on you and leave so quickly. Let’s go babe”.

Josie got up from the table and took Hope’s hand to signal her wanting to leave. Landon grabbed Hope’s arm and forced her to turn to him. 

“Are you guys together?” Hope could see the hurt in his eyes, and she left bad for the kid. Josie squeezed her hand a little tighter and Hope couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes we are. Sorry Landon we really have to go now”. 

The girls left leaving both boys with their jaws on the floor unsure of what to do. Hope felt a little bad for them, but Josie was just glad the news was out. Freya said she had some important information for the girls, and wanted to share it with them as soon as possible. They decided to meet after classes in Hope’s room. When they got to the older girl’s room, it was empty. Hope suspected they had arrived first, because Freya had to come from New Orleans. 

“So what should we do to pass the time until my aunt gets here?” Hope sat down on the bed and guided Josie to sit on her lap. 

“I have an idea” Josie brought her hands to Hope’s face and leaned down to connect their lips together. Hope kissed Josie soft and carefully, and that was not okay with her. In one swift movement the taller girl pushed Hope down on the bed and knotted her fists in the redhead’s shirt pulling her closer. Hope groaned softly and brushed her tongue against the bottom of Josie’s lips asking for entrance. Her wish was granted almost immediately when Josie parted her lips slightly. Hope slipped her tongue into Josie’s mouth gently but demanding. The younger girl backed away panting and in a whisper looked at Hope and muttered;

“I want you”. 

Hope sat up so both girls were inches apart. The tribrid did not kiss Josie, but just stared into the dark brown orbs that were staring back at her. She began to slowly rock her hips against Josie earning soft occasional moans. When both girls started to breathe harder, Hope slid her hand to the waistband of Josie’s skirt. 

“Do not make a sound, or I will stop”

Soon two fingers were gliding smoothly in and out of Josie’s throbbing cunt. The breaths quickly turned into quiet moans, and then silent cries. Hope waited until Josie came down from her high. Her first instinct was to bring her fingers to her own mouth, but Hope was surprised when Josie brought the soaked fingers to her own mouth and sucked them clean. 

“Girls, are you there?”

“Shit, I forgot my aunt was coming”. 

Josie composed herself and Hope went to go open the door. 

“Hey come in, we were just studying”. 

“Ya like I believe that for a second. At least both of you are dressed, that’s all I care about”. 

The now both very embarrassed teens were looking at each other with blush covering their faces. 

“So, what was so urgent that you had to tell us now?” Josie asked trying to change the subject. 

“Well I ran a blood test, and I have the genders of your babies, if you want them”. 

“Wait really? Isn’t it a little too early to tell?”

“Not really, I can test the chromosomes of each baby, blah blah blah, a lot of science shit you guys probably do not care about. Anyway, do you want to know or not?”

“Yes, obviously”. But I was thinking of doing a gender reveal. I've always dreamt of having black balloons that pop with either blue or pink confetti. Please Hope?”

Hope rolled her eyes in amusement. 

“Fine, if that is what you really want, we will do it. I refuse to have some giant get together okay! We will invite the family and some friends to the mill again tomorrow and do it then”. 

“Okay I can accept those terms, as long as you let me decorate it”. 

“Works for me Josie. Aunt Freya can buy the balloons for tomorrow and we will pop them together”.   
The whole plan was coming together, but just one more question had to be answered. 

“Girls, do you want to know the gender of the third baby? I mean if you are giving it up for adoption, then why does it matter?”

“Yes I want to know. Even if we are giving him/her up, that does not mean they aren’t our child”.

Josie was getting defensive for an unknown reason. To her this baby wasn’t going to be in her life, so she questioned why she cared so much. 

“Okay then, I will get to ordering three balloons. Have a good rest of your night girls”. 

“Goodnight Aunt Freya, I love you”. 

Hope went to shut the door, and when the room was silent she looked at Josie with that signature Mickaelson grin on her face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Josie asked. She started to take her shirt off to change into PJ’s for the night. 

“You’re cute when you get defensive over our kids”. 

“What do you mean?” 

Both girls got settled into bed before Hope continued. Josie was the little spoon as always and she was looking up at Hope. 

“When my aunt asked if we wanted to know the gender of baby number three. You went all mamma bear on her”. 

“Hope can I ask you something?”

“Of course babe”.

“Are we really doing the right thing giving up one of our children?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. Why don’t we go to bed for right now and figure it out later?”

“I like that plan”. Josie stretched her neck to give Hope a quick goodnight kiss, and then she laid back down on the older girl’s chest. Hope turned the light off and soon both girls were sound asleep.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Hope woke up to an empty bed. She checked the time to see that it was 11am. Josie must have gone to set up the mill for the day. Her phone was blown up with messages from all her friends and family. Josie decided just to put them all in a group chat and invite them to the gender reveal all at once. What she didn’t think of is the fact Hope’s Aunt Rebekah, and Uncle Kol were put into the group chat. Neither of which knew about the babies. They insisted on coming, and everyone agreed. The little party would be held at 5pm that evening, just before the sun sets. 

Hope got up and dressed for a morning training session she had with Doctor Saltzman.   
*3 Hours Later*

After the training session, Hope went back to her dorm to take a shower. On her bed was a box and a note from Josie. 

“Wear this to the party. I am wearing pink” 

Inside the box was a blue flannel with a white shirt to match. Hope smiled at how dorky her girlfriend can be, but she was very thankful for her. 

After getting ready, Hope headed down to the mill. It was not surprisingly decorated with pink and blue streamers. The tables had pink and blue plates and cups. Whole scene looked straight out of a movie. Not like Hope expected any less though. 

Josie had a light pink strapless lace dress on that brought out her growing baby belly perfectly. 

“Hey baby, I just finished with everything. How was training?”

Hope put her hands on Josie’s waist and gave her a quick kiss. 

“It was exhausting, but I'm happy to be here now. How are you and the little ones?”

“I am super excited to know what they are. Aas for the babies, they having been moving like crazy now. Ever since that night, I swear they never sleep.”

“I feel like we need to get used to that babe. Three babies are going to keep us up every night.”

Hope didn’t even realize what she had said until it was too late. Both of the smiling girls stopped and the room went silent. 

“Hope?”

“Yes?”

“I want to keep him/her. I made this decision a little while ago, but I did not want to overwhelm you. If you want to back out now, I understand”. 

Hope grabbed Josie’s face and leaned in for a slow but sensual kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds, but that is all it needed to get the message across. 

“What was that?”

“Josette, I love you so much. I want to raise every child we magically make for unknown reasons, and I want to do it with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me”. 

“I love you too Hope Mikaelson”. 

They both kissed each other after that. The girls smiling and crying and putting all of their emotions into this kiss. It was unlike every kiss they previously shared, because this was done with love. Love for each other and love for their unborn children. 

“Can you two please get a room? There are some people who are trying to live their single life without seeing kissing every time she enters a room”. 

“Well maybe if you would stop walking in on us every time, this wouldn’t happen Lizzie”. 

“You guys are the ones who invited me here”. 

“Ya ya whatever just come in”. 

“MG is coming soon with the other boys, I wanted to be here early and check the place out. It looks really good Jo”. 

“Thanks Liz. I tried really hard”. 

Over the course of a couple hours everyone had shown up. Even Hope’s Aunt and Uncle who were still shellshocked over the news. They decided not to ruin this day though, and kept to themselves. Freya was the last to show up, carrying 3 black balloons labeled each labeled with baby #1, 2, and 3. Everyone gathered around the girls who were getting ready to pop the balloons outside by the mill. 

“Thank you all for coming, it means so much to me and Josie. I know this whole thing seems a little weird, but we are so thankful to have all of you by our sides”. 

Josie was the first to grab the little pin. 

5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
*pop*

“It’s a girl”. The whole room cheered and clapped for the couple. Hope took the pin from Josie and started the next countdown for baby #2. 

5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
*pop*

“It’s a boy”. Everyone was cheering again, and Alaric shouted “Thank God”. That earned a laugh from everyone. 

Both Josie and Hope held the pin together for balloon number 3. They looked at each other with pure love in their eyes, and popped the final balloon…  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
*pop*

“Another girl!” 

The whole room was applauding. 

“Can we have everyone’s attention for a moment. This has been a very hard process leading up to this joyence day, but me and Hope have decided together that, we are going to keep the third baby. We both feel that the universe has placed her with us for a reason”. 

The whole room went silent. No one knew what to say. Caroline decided to speak for herself first. 

“Girls, I will be with both of you if this is what you really want. I believe you can do it”. She walked up to them and hugged the expecting parents, and soon the whole room joined in the hug. 

“Hey, can I suggest a baby name guys? I really think Milton is a great option for the boy”. 

Everyone laughed and the girls looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. 

“Am I interrupting something?”

All heads turned towards the voice....

Standing in the doorway of the mill was Penelope Park. 

 

(Yay, you finally know the genders! Also the angst has started!! Now it is the names that need to be picked. So many of you commented so thank you. Picking is going to be hard, so please do not get butt hurt if I didn't pick the names you suggested. All of them were great though).


	11. Penelope is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is back, what more is there to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm back for good! This is a short chapter just to get back on track, but weekly chapters will start again. I am super sorry for the delay and I promise it will never happen again. 
> 
> You are gonna hate me after this chapter but oh well, just keep reading...

Everyone in the room was stunned to see the raven-haired girl enter the room. 

“Peez what are you doing here?” MG spoke first knowing that no one else knew what to say. 

“I came back from Belgium, for Josie”. Penelope stepped closer to her. 

“I just missed you so much JoJo and I hated the way things ended. I must have missed a lot though in the couple of months I was gone. Want to explain the baby bump you have now?”

Josie had no idea what to say next. All she could do was stare at the first love who left her and is now back.

“Can you guys leave us alone?” Josie asked nicely after a couple of seconds of debating her life choices.

Everybody nodded and left the room, but Hope decided to stay an extra second. She needed to know Josie was okay with being alone. 

Josie could sense the worry in Hope’s mind, and she walks over to her.   
“Don’t worry Hope, I promise I am fine”. She formed a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth to further convince her girlfriend. 

With that, Hope left the two girls alone. 

“Are you ready to talk about what the fuck was happening here before I came?” Penelope looked a little mad at the brunette now. 

“Uhh..okay I guess I should start by saying this was a gender reveal...for my babies”. Josie placed a hand on her growing stomach while she took a deep breath. 

“So I leave for a couple of months and when I come back you’re pregnant! Who’s the father? Do I know him? Is it Raf?”

“Peez, It’s a long story, but there is no father, technically. When you left I was heartbroken, so I got drunk. I ran into Hope and we ended up hooking up. I’m pregnant with her babies. I know it sounds weird and impossible, but she has some tribrid magic or something, we haven’t quite figured the whole thing out yet”. 

“Did you just say ‘babies’?”

“It’s triplets”. 

It was this moment that for the first time Penelope Park was at a loss for words. Josie could tell she was stunned and tried her best to keep the conversation going. 

“I am so sorry that this happened while you weren’t here. I am a mother now though, and I've grown attached to my children. I and Hope intend to co-parent and I believe we can”. 

“I just have one question, JoJo. Are you and Hope together now?”

Josie thought for a moment, she knew that should be an easy question to answer, but something in her brain didn’t let her. 

“No, we are just friends”. 

That was obviously a lie, but it was said, and there was no taking it back. 

Penelope smiled for the first time that day. She decided to make a bold move and so she moved closer to Josie and cupped her hands around the younger girl’s cheeks. 

“I love you so much Josie, and I promise I won’t leave again”.

The girls both leaned in and kissed each other. It was a slow kiss, nothing passionate, but sweet. Josie could almost taste the feelings rushing back into her body as she kissed her ex. After the butterflies settled in her stomach, a wave of guilt hit her. She was kissing her ex-girlfriend on the same day she told Hope she loved her. Josie broke the kiss and tears started to fall from her eyes. 

“I have to go”, Josie almost yelled as she ran out of the barn and into the dorm she called home.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope had gone to her dorm to wait for Josie, who inevitably would have to come back. It felt like hours had passed but really it was only 20 minutes when the door opened. Josie walked in visibly crying and sat on the bed. Hope who was lying down immediately got up to console her girlfriend. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry Hope. I don’t know why I did that, it was a stupid thing to do and I love you so much”. 

Hope’s stomach dropped, “What happened”

“I kissed Penelope”. 

The room was silent for a minute neither girl looking at each other. 

“Get out Josie”

“Hope please, can we talk about this?”

“Get out now”. 

Josie left without saying another word, she just ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to her, and she knew it.


	12. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie kissed Penelope, and now the Fate of Hosie hangs in the balance, can they be fixed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! A couple of small things: 
> 
> \- Monday's will be my official chapter release days
> 
> \- I have names!!! Thank you to everyone who helped decide them, sorry if you don't like them
> 
> \- I don't like Phosie so not gonna happen lmao
> 
> Thank You, F

*Flashback*

Josie had just turned 13 the day before when a new student was expected to arrive in class. She was staring at her then crush Hope from behind as she did most days. The siphoner had liked Hope for quite some time so she decided the best way to act upon that is just sit behind her class and daydream about their future together. Josie knew the chance of them ending up together was slim because the tribrid would never give her the time of day. She was snapped out of her zone when her teacher Dorian called her name. 

“Josie we are learning about ancestral magic, can you please tell me how many covens practiced this magic in New Orleans please” 

“Uhh” 

“This is why you must pay attention in class. Everyone please open your books and turn to page 119”. 

The younger girl now had a light-colored blush on her cheeks, she couldn't help that her mind always wandered. Hope turned around in her desk, and Josie could feel her heartbeat started to speed up. 

“The answer is 9 by the way, don’t worry I space a lot to most days now”. She gave Josie the smallest but most serene smile for someone who had recently lost her parents. Josie wanted to say something but there was a knock on the door that prevented her from doing so. 

“Hello, sorry Dorian for the interruption, but I have the new student here. Her name is Penelope Park”. 

The first thing Josie noticed about the girl was her beauty. Long raven-colored hair and sparkling brown eyes just melted her heart. The only open seat was next to her, so the new girl had no choice. 

“Hey cutie”. That was the first thing she said when she sat down. Josie was almost shocked the girl was talking to her. 

“Hey, you can look at my textbook until you get your own if you want”. 

“You know I'd love that”, Penelope moved her chair impossibly close to Josie while wearing her signature smirk. 

That was the start of what would be Josie’s first girlfriend, and first true love. The girls spend every day together and for a while everything was amazing. Somehow though Josie still longed for the Auburn haired girl that sat in front of her in class. Even in the best parts of her relationship with Penelope, she could feel something in her heart wanting for Hope. After the whole note thing though, Josie decided it would be best if she just moved on forever. 

*End Flashback*

Josie sat on her empty bed laying down with her hands on her stomach. She hadn’t been here since she moved in with Hope a little over a week ago, but this seemed like her only option for right now. She couldn’t even cry anything, the room was silent while she contemplated what to do next. Truthfully Josie didn’t know how to fix this. In the 2 hours spent alone, she realized Hope was her true love and had been back since she was younger. 

Lizzie came in a little soon after her date with MG ended. She had bright eyes and a smiling face, which is not common for the blonde twin. As soon as she walked into the room through her whole demeanor changed. Lizzie ran to Josie’s bed and could tell something was really wrong. 

“Oh my god Josie, are you okay?” 

“I kissed Penelope, and now Hope hates me”. 

“I’m sorry what? You kissed that she-devil!”

“Lizzie not right now, I don’t know how to fix him, I really messed things up”. 

“Stand up, come on we are going to talk to Hope”. 

Lizzie stood over Josie now and held out her hand to help her pregnant sister up. 

Josie took the hand but was still very hesitant to leave the room. The thought of facing her girlfriend after what happened makes her feel sick. 

“Liz you didn’t see her, she was furious, how could she have calmed down in 2 hours?”

“I don’t care, my sister is hurting and I am not going to let this stand”. 

So with that Lizzie dragged her sister to Hope’s room, she knocked with as much force as one person could. 

“Hope I know you’re in there! Let me in. 

“Lizzie go away, I'm not in the mood”. 

Josie could hear the hurt in the older girl’s voice through the door, and it broke her heart. 

Of course, a ‘no’ was not good enough for Lizzie, so she took some magic from the wall and the door opened her own way. 

The room was a complete mess at first glance. A torn up painting was on the floor and visible scratches were on the canvas. The bed was in pieces and pillow feathers coated the ground. It looked like Hope had wolfed outright in her room to take out some anger. Now the crying wolf was sitting in the corner of her room with her head on her knees. She didn’t even bother to get dressed, so Lizzie threw a blanket to her. 

“I told you not to come in, I don’t want to see her”. 

Josie started to cry and tried to run out of the room, but Lizzie was quick to grab her. 

“Both of you get up right now and sit on what's left of the bed. We are working this out if you girls like it or not”. 

With much reluctance, the girls went to each corner of the bed trying to stay distant from each other. The tension in the room was obvious, but Lizzie, of course, chose to ignore that. 

“First of all, Josie, what you did was awful to Hope and I know you are sorry but that does not make it right. Second of all, Hope, you need to calm down. Do you realize how long it took you guys to get to this point, and you are willing to throw it away just like that? I thought family was everything to you?”

Lizzie stopped talking and waited for a response from one of them. Josie decided to turn towards the tribrid with hesitation and look into her ocean blue eyes. Any trace of anger was gone and all she could see was hurt, that’s when the tears came. 

“I’m so sorry Hope, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you with all my heart and I want to raise these babies with you beside me”. 

Hope turned just enough to see the younger girl. She didn’t quite look into her eyes but at her hands, that were laying on the side of her belly. She looked for another second and saw the small movement. Josie’s hands were positioned over the quickening trying to calm the babies.

Hope thought for a second, she's been hurt many times by many boys, but even Landon didn’t hurt her as much as Josie did today. She loved Josie more than anybody, and the thought of losing her and her children was a far worse feeling than thinking about how it was just a kiss. She looked up at the chocolate brown eyes and smiled. 

“I love you so much Jo and our kids. Nothing can ruin that, but I need you to talk to Penelope with me there. I need to know there is nothing else going on between you two”. 

“I can do that”

Lizzie left and went to go find MG for some date. Josie called Penelope and asked for her to come to Hope’s room. It took some convincing but they decided tonight after dinner would be the best time. The rest of the day was spent cuddled up in bed watching movies. Hope was the big spoon per usual, but to be fair Josie was the pregnant one, at least that’s what Hope had to repeat in her mind every time they were in this position. The tribrid talks a big game, but really she just wants to be spooned and loved. 

“Hope?”

“Ya babe?”

“We need names, kinda sick of calling them babies, they are individual people,'' she paused for a moment. 

“I was thinking Hayley for baby A”. 

Hope’s heart immediately started beating faster, and a small smile formed in the corner of her lips. 

“I think Hayley is a perfect name, are you sure you want to do that though?”

“Well..” Josie thought for a moment,

“I was also thinking for the boy we could name him Eli, and maybe for baby C, Klara after your dad”. 

Hope sat up more and turned Josie’s head towards her own. 

“Babe that would be amazing. You know family means everything to me, and those three fought my whole life to keep me safe. If my children can carry their legacy it would mean the world”. 

“Then it is settled. Hayley, Eli, and Klara”. 

Hope leaned in for a small kiss to show her gratitude. The clock read quarter till six, so Hope dragged her reluctant girlfriend out of their warm bed so that they could go talk to Penelope. 

“Are you ready for this JoJo?”

 

“Not even close”. 

Then they were out of the room and walking to the cafeteria.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Since Josie was eating for four, she grabbed two cheeseburgers and a slice of pizza. Hope gave it no thought, but the rest of the table looked at her like she had 2 heads. 

“Guys leave Josie alone, she’s carrying a lot of precious cargo”. 

“Thanks, Hope”. 

Penelope was sitting across from them, so they kept the pet names and PDA to non-existent for the time being. MG and Rafael were talking about some movie they wanted to see about aliens, and Lizzie was blabbing to poor Landon about her day because no one else would listen. Dinner was over pretty quickly and it was time for the confrontation. All three girls walked silently into Hope’s room. When Penelope walked in, it was visible that she had moved in. Her clothes were neatly placed in the open closet, and her belongings sprawled out in various spots in the room. 

“Josie what am I doing here? You couldn’t just come find me and tell something!”. 

“No, I had to do it here. Penny, I loved you since the day I met you…”

Josie had led her to sit on the bed, while Hope sat on a chair by her desk listening. 

Josie continued, “You were my first girlfriend and you gave me the confidence to come out to my parents. When you left I was devastated. I honestly thought I would never get over you. When I found out I was pregnant, my whole world stopped. Over time I accepted these babies, and soon I found someone who made my heart melt. I have never felt love for somebody so fast like this”. 

Penelope knew where this was going, and she started to feel hot tears stream down her face, so she cut the brunette off from talking and stood up. 

“Josie, if you are truly happy with Hope, which I can see that you are, I am happy for you. Everything I do is to make sure you are okay, and as long as you are standing up for yourself, what else can I do. I will call my mom and get on the next flight to Belgium. There is no reason to stay here, I have a great group of friends down there”. 

Penelope walked over to Hope and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Hope, all I can ask is for you to just take care of her. You have something very special with an amazing girl, do not throw it out”. 

“I don’t ever intend to, I promise”. 

Penelope left the room, she would get on a plane that night, and for a while not be spoken about. Hope got up and laid down on the bed signaling for Josie to lay with her. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, just trying to take in what just happened. 

“Jo are you sure about that, because if you would rather be with Pene-

Hope was cut off my Josie pressing her lips against the redhead. It was a slow but meaningful kiss, and only lasted a few seconds. Josie pulled away and stared at her girlfriend’s stunning blue eyes. 

“I have never been so sure about something in my life. I love you Hope Mikaelson”. 

“I love you to Josette Saltzman”. 

They both leaned back in and the rest of the night was spent with love and happiness from both girls.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

*New Orleans* 

“Do we have a plan ready yet?” 

“Of course I do, It’s really simple actually. All we need is one baby then we have the key to unlocking the tribrid genetics”. 

“What if none of them are tribrids?” 

“Don’t worry darling, I have the whole thing planned out, soon we will be the most powerful couple in the world”.


	13. sorry

I am so sorry to do this, but this story is over. Something big happened to me and i just do not have time to do this right now. I really love writing this story and maybe in the future, i can finish it but for right now it is just not possible. Again I am really sorry :/


End file.
